


Horny Bunny Princesses

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Corruption, Dickgirls, Egg Laying, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, Transformation, bunny - Freeform, urethra stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Camilla and Lucina try to get in the spirit for spring. If only they knew their accessories would bring out their spirit for the most fertile time of the year in full force.





	

“Aren’t they adorable?” Camilla asked, holding a basket in her arms. Lucina looked over the basket curiously. The blue haired princess could rarely identify what someone considered fine fashion. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the bunny ears that laid in the basket filled with confectionaries and fake bright green grass, but they did seem a little cute. “They’re perfect to celebrate spring with.” Camilla said with a grin, setting the basket down so she could hold the head band in her own hands, offering one to Lucina. 

“I guess we can put them on for a bit?” Lucina said, holding the bunny ears in her hand. She turned them over, examining how they looked. They felt a little cheap, like the fur wasn’t quite attached right. There was some slight cheapness to it, but otherwise was pretty charming. Though she might as well see how it looked on Camilla before she put it on herself. Camilla had a similar idea. 

“Just look how cute it looks on me, darling.” Camilla grinned, plopping the ears down on top of her head, grinning brightly. The ears were tall and fluffy. They seemed just barely able to stand straight up with the materials, but otherwise made Camilla look that much cuter. The busty girl smiled. Her posture perked up a little, grinning as she showed herself swaying a bit in a semi-bunny-like fashion to try and emphasize her ears. Lucina smiled, at least a bit entertained by the woman’s bunny acts. 

Giggling when Camilla evolved to little hops, Lucina shook her hand, trying to get Camilla to stop. “Alright, alright, you sold me on it.” Lucina slid the ears over her long blue hair, sliding her own headband off and putting it to the side. Lucina tapped the ears, pinching the tips to make sure they were standing straight up. There wasn’t a mirror nearby, so she would just have to hope that they did a good job making her look cuter. “What do you think?” Lucina asked Camilla. 

Camilla’s lips curled into a playful little grin. She giggled under her breath, walking closer to teasingly rub her fingers down Lucina’s long ear. “Mmm, you look amazing.” Camilla sighed, sounding… a bit too excited about the whole situation. “Oh darling, you almost look better than Corrin with cute ears like that.”

“Er, thank you?” Lucina blushed, standing there awkwardly and just waiting for Camilla to be done patting out her ears. 

But she didn’t stop. Camilla pushed her hefty chest up against Lucina, constantly playing with Lucina’s ears. Lucina felt her brows scrunch up, this odd feeling building in her. She didn’t understand what was happening, or why Camilla was so enamored with touching the ears. Sure, they were decently soft, but they were kind of cheap and flaccid. Lucina pushed Camilla away gently when enough was enough, but Camilla didn’t give in to the little push. She budged the slightest, but bounced back right away, one of her arms going for the front plate of her armor and trying to tear it away. 

Freaked out by how Camilla was acting, Lucina pushed harder this time, the seasoned warrior more than able to knock over the woman. Camilla didn’t have much fight in her when the blows were being dished out. She felt flat on her ass and continued to toy with her chest as if nothing happened to her. She seethed beneath the armor, sweating budding between her breasts. With a tug, she released the armor from her body, gasping out in sweet pleasure as she freed her body to the air. The rest would happen to her armor just as quickly, each article getting carefully torn from her and tossed to the side, royal garments and well-crafted plates of armor tossed aside like a whore’s bad thong. 

Uninhibited by garments, Camilla’s fingers were free to push up against anything they pleased. Her legs spread, her hips thrusting forward, the girl pushed her fingers happily against her slit, teasing the pink lips and the little bud with frantic grace, pleasing herself so carefully and skillfully, but like her life depended on it. She huffed air in and out like an engine, and moaned like she was in heat. She leaned forward till her face nearly pecked the ground. Lucina could just barely peer over and get a view of Camilla’s rear bubbling up with a sudden perk of growth. It thickened outwards, becoming much more wobbly. Between her two mountainous cheeks, a little puffball tail sprouted out. 

Lucina’s eyes went wide, realizing there and then what the cause for these changes were, but when she tried to pluck the ears from her own head she was unable to find the head band the ears were bound to, and both of the once cheaply made ears felt fluffy and, well, mainly they felt! Lucina could feel anything she did to them, from pinches to tugs. They weren’t completely sensitive yet, all the sensations were fairly numb, but she could feel that soon that would no longer be the case. Her head was feeling woozy as all the emotions rushed through her. Concern was drowned under a rush of sensations that slid into her from her bunny ears, like syringes injected her with this foul need to breed. Her eyes went wild, drool budded from her lips like flowing flowers, dripping across the floor as she dragged herself neared Camilla. 

Busty, horny, and with all her most sexual bits pronounced, the purple haired princess held her hands out eagerly, overjoyed to watch Lucina fall forward into her arms. The brainwashed bunny girl, and the confused Lucina cuddled close to each other. Camilla’s hard nipples rubbed up against Lucina, and Lucina’s own chest was starting to grow from the rush of lust erupting through her system. The kissed, Lucina the one to start it, plunging her neck forward when a shot of sensations exploded through her, her new bunny tail standing fluffy and adorable at the end of her tail bone. 

Tongues traded between mouths, lips mashed against each other in hungry massages. Lucina felt something brush against her legs. When she turned, lifting her hips so as to look, she saw that between Camilla’s wobbly thighs was a fat cock, growing by the second. Bulging veins, stuffed to the brim with cum that was already leaking out, and a set of fat hefty nuts no doubt stockpiling enough cum to impregnate a village. Lucina felt Camilla’s hands go to her waist. The nervous girl gently followed the instructions Camilla’s hands gave her, landing her hips just so the tip of Camilla’s cock slid against her lips. She shivered, gritting her teeth as she slid herself down on that cock. It spread her wide, pushing her to her limit, and when she couldn’t take even one more inch, Camilla shoved the last three right in! Lucina squealed, moaning out as her little buck teeth showed, her ears fluttering cutely. 

“You’re so adorable when you moan, darling.” Camilla cooed, leaning forward to kiss her little bunny on the cheek. Lucina wiggled, writhing at the cock that punctured her. Her leg muscles grew stronger as her hips widened a little, and her rear got a bit more wiggle growing out from her. She shivered, her face contorting with a grin as she started to rise up, and clap back down. She rode that cock, hungrily starting to pump her needy folds up and down against that cock. It felt so incredible, and was only feeling better as she kept going. Her need to just feel that huge cock burst inside her! She fascinated the whole time she sloppily pounded herself up and down against that cock, pretending that any second, that cock was going to burst with seed inside her. 

All the while, as she rode hungrily on Camilla’s breeding rod, Lucina’s own cock started to bud, sprouting out from between her loins. It grew very fast, seemingly pressed on by the lust that was rushing through her. Her thick, heavy, cum filled cock pulsated, Lucina wrapping her hands around it, hungrily jerking it off as she continued to breed herself on Camilla’s dick. Her head slid back and moaned up into the air, cooing out lovingly, drool dripping down the sides of her mouth. She gasped in ecstasy as Camilla moaned out and came inside Lucina, her thick cum bursting forward to stuff Lucina. 

Lucina’s own cock finally came, her cum bursting on top of Camilla, splattering her face and tits in the cum. Her eyes went wide, Lucina suddenly feeling something more coming out. Her cock bulged, something heavy and circular pushing through her huge dick. Her cock lip spread, the first big fat Easter egg sliding out from her cock head, rolling off to the side. Lucina moaned happily, curling her toes and wagged her big fluffy tail. She felt Camilla slide her very own eggs inside Lucina, the eggs sliding through her thick cock inside Lucina. 

Her belly stuffed with eggs, Lucina slid off the cock, slapping down her ass and spreading her eggs, hungrily laying her own eggs. Camilla’s came out at first, but more than a few came out, as the cum that went inside her quickly converted into colorful eggs. Lucina laid them down, cooing happily as she let them slide out from her slit. Licking her lips, Lucina eyed Camilla, and quickly pounced on her, forcing the girl to get on her hands and knees. “Sway it…” Lucina whispered, her voice husky with need. “Please, sway it.” Lucina begged. Camilla gave in. 

Ass lifted high in the air, Camilla gently moved to the left, and then brushed off to the right, wagging her puffball tail, and wobbling her massive breeder ass. Lucina cooed at the sight, and pushed her huge throbbing cock inside Camilla. The girl moaned out in agonizing lust, letting her ass be the perfect pillow to throb and fuck into. Lucina’s eyes rolled back in mind numbing lust. Her brain was a drool puddle of a deep need to breed. To fuck, to spread her eggs to everyone everywhere. The more eggs the better, the absolute better! Everyone needed to have her eggs, everyone! And with Camilla, she could make more. 

Lucina hungrily leaned forward and played with Camilla’s huge tits, tugging on her nipples, and bouncing those huge cow breasts. The two bunny girls melted into the fucking, Camilla so eager and submissive, and Lucina almost just a mindless cock hunting eagerly for every inch of pleasure she could milk. 

They moaned together, Camilla letting out mindless coos, wordless gasps as she let her mind slide around in her head like melted slime. Lucina groaned, cooing happily. “I’ll stuff you up~!” Lucina gasped. “I’ll fill you up, I’m going to fill you up~ And then you’ll lay eggs too~ You’re my horny bunny~” Lucina moaned, her buck rabbit tooth as she moaned out and groaned with the building pleasure. 

She could already feel the first thick egg pushing through her cock, all her cum backed up by the thick cock clogging candy egg. It sliiiiid slowly along, the pumping of her cock pushing it forward ever so lightly. It was nearly stuck, the only thing keeping the egg going was how fast Lucina could keep going. She had to keep thrusting, or else the egg would stop moving! It was a cliff she was rolling down, and stopping would doom her. “T-take my eggs~” Lucina gasped out, biting her lip as she thrust harder, numbing her hips as she slapped them as hard as she could. 

The first egg slid out, and the second and third came out much easier once the cum was finally able to slip through and start to lubricate the walls of her cock. She slid back when the last egg was finally in, jerking off on her own to get the next few eggs out on her own accord. Camilla did something similar, sliding onto her wobbly fat rear and jerking off her cock to get the eggs that started to appear from all the excitement out. Her slit was stuffed, and laying eggs with little effort, but her cock demanded both hands. 

The two bunnies finally had quite a nice group of eggs laid out for them to start giving out. They’d get some baskets, filled them to the brim, and spread some fertile cheer to all~

**Author's Note:**

> For more free porn, check out: https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/


End file.
